One Mistake
by lostsword
Summary: Komuro Takashi and Miyamoto Rei split on a dangerous night. With the downpour blinding his vision, can the darkness possibly unlock his heart? TakashixSaeko, KohtaxSaya. Alternate Universe. No zombies (yet.). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Stormy Night

One Mistake

**A/N: Hello HOTD community! This is a first for me in this universe, but I hope to try my hand at the TakashixSaeko pairing. I've recently become addicted to the HOTD series and the TxS pairing and couldn't resist the temptation to write about them anymore. Enjoy and let me know what you think in a review!**

* * *

"If you like _him_ so much then just go ahead and be with him!" Komuro Takashi shouted as he stomped out of the Miyamoto household; he told himself that he had slammed the door to let out his frustration and _not_ to act like a thirteen year old child being overly dramatic.

Walking off into the night, Takashi ignored Miyamoto Rei as she burst out onto the front porch. "Komuro-san!" she shouted desperately, her eyes brimming with pain and guilt as her love walked off into the night.

_So it's san now?_ Takashi thought as he felt the tell-tall _drip-drop_ of rain drops that preluded a heavy storm. Rei-chan had been drifting away from him—he knew that much—ever since the summer had started. But to hear her call him with such a formal title...it hurt. A lot.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Takashi ignored the rain that was now steadily falling and continued down the sidewalk. Cars flew by him as their owners rushed to get home before the downpour could get any worse; one car got a bit too close and hit a large puddle that had been forming. The water from the puddle arched high shot up like a bullet and doused Takashi from head to toe in even more water.

_Just great_, Takashi thought glumly as he continued to walk back towards his home. _That's just perfect!_

"What do you have against me!?" Takashi suddenly roared as he stared up at the sky. He didn't know—or frankly care—if there was or was not a god or goddess or whatever that ran the entire world according to some desire or plan. But it was human nature to place blame on someone or something else. Generally in that order.

"I didn't ignore her!" Takashi screamed towards the heavens as he walked. "I wasn't a bad boyfriend! She loved me!" Takashi cried and at that moment he realized the truth.

Rei-chan had loved him. But he hadn't loved her back.

As if on a cue, another car hit a bump in the road and a fountain of water came crashing down onto the black haired teenager. Screaming, Takashi gave up any hope of staying somewhat dry and walked along through the rain; his soggy socks squished against his feet with every step he took.

As he walked, he thought of his time with Rei-chan and their countless dates. He smiled bitterly as he thought of all the romantic gestures and tiny acts of affection that they had delivered and received from each other over the years. His heart wrenched and he fought off a wave of salty tears.

_I'm such a wimp_, Takashi thought as he turned right on the street corner; his view was blocked by a high wall that ran along it.

"Oof!" A feminine voice cried as Takashi ran straight into someone head on causing them both to crash to the cold wet concrete.

"_Sumimasen_!" Takashi cried as he struggled to get up; only to realize who he had just knocked over. "Busujima-san?" He asked in confusion as he froze in surprise. Not only was it extremely odd to see Fujima Academy's highly reclusive _kendo_ champion, it was even _more_ unusual to see her _crying_.

"Komuro-san?" Busujima Saeko said in surprise; it was more of a statement of shock rather than a question. Her face was red, her right cheek was slightly bloody, and her eyes were bright and puffy—proof that she had been hit and was now crying.

"Are...are you alright?" Takashi asked as he slowly finished standing up as the purple haired kendo master followed suit.

"What is it to you!?" She demanded as she glared at him; Takashi was taken back in shock as the normally quiet girl spoke to him in such a harsh manner. Her features immediately softened. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have-"

Takashi stopped her immediately, "it's alright Busujima-san," Takashi assured her as he smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I should have been watching where I was going; it was my fault," he said as he suddenly felt a chill run up his back as the rain continued to hammer down upon the two.

Mere seconds after he remembered the rain that was hammering on his body; Takashi felt quick jabs of pain start to join in with the icy rain as hail fell as well. The storm was getting worse"We should probably get under cover," Takashi said.

Saeko glanced up briefly as the hail fell even more rapidly. "Indeed," she said as she rubbed her eyes in a vain attempt at removing the puffiness that accented them so obviously. The two quickly ran across the street—thankfully devoid of any cars now that the hail had picked up—and then under the awning of a small coffee shop.

"It's really picking up!" Takashi exclaimed as they entered the coffee shop. Outside, the hail continued to pound mercilessly against the glass windows of the store as the downpour—impossibly—increased even more.

"I guess it was a good thing that I ran into you when I did," Saeko said as a bored employee noticed them from behind his post at the cash register.

"Komuro-san? Your dating Busujima-san?" He asked in a shocked tone while staring at the two with wide eyes.

"What?" Takashi said in shock as his face grew red—unnoticed by him, Saeko face grew red as well. "No!"

"We are not dating!" Saeko said as she nodded her agreement. "We just came in to get out of the storm outside."

The employee glanced at Saeko before winking at Takashi. "Komuro you lucky dog! I'm on break for the next twenty minutes; I'll just give you guys some alone time!," he said with another wink and a smirk before vanishing into the shop's backroom. That left Takashi and Saeko completely alone in the suddenly too small coffee shop.

Still bright red, Takashi shook his head and gestured at a table. "Should we get a table?" He asked awkwardly. "Not that this is a date!" He assured her. "Not that I wouldn't want to date you!" His eyes grew wide as he realized what he had just said. "I mean, um-"

"It's okay," Saeko said as she walked over to the nearest booth and sat down; the leather squeaking as he soaking wet clothes rubbed against the fabrics surface. "I know what you mean."

Sighing a bit, Takashi walked over to the booth and sat down across from her. Upon hearing her giggle, he glanced at her questioningly. "What?" He asked as she placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the next round of giggles trying to break free.

"Your hair..." She said, "it's so...cute," she said in between giggles as Takashi turned beat red. What was she talking about? Reaching up with his right hand, Takashi realized that his normally spiky hair was plastered against his face because of the rain.

The kendo master continued to giggle for a few more minutes before finally gaining her composure while Takashi awkwardly tried to put his hair back the way it had been before; of course it only got worse because of his actions instead of better.

"So what can I get for you two?" The employee said with yet another conspiratory wink at Takashi as he stressed the last word with gusto.

_Has it already been twenty minutes?_ Takashi thought, _We just sat here and laughed..._

"We're not drinking anything," Takashi said as he gave up on his hair; what use was it anyways, at least lady Saeko thought it was cute.

"Two regulars with extra creamer and whip?" The employee asked cheerfully, "be right up!" he assured them before bolting back off into the back room to prepare their coffee.

"I didn't even realize they had waiters here," Saeko said as she watched the oddly eccentric employee disappear into the back room.

"Me either," Takashi admitted as the two fell into an uneasy silence while they waited for their "ordered" coffees to appear. While they waited, Takashi covertly examined the daughter of Master Busujima while he played with one of the straws that were sitting in a container at their table.

Lady Saeko Busujima, with her long purple hair and shining blue eyes, was considered quite the catch by the male community in general. She was in her third year at the academy, but she had already won every kendo competition she had ever taken part in. She was quieter than most, but with her figure any man wouldn't be thinking about talking. The only thing that had kept most of the male populace away was her father; Master Busujima of the Emperor's Guards.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night?" Saeko asked quietly as she stared at the poor excuse for a man that sat before her. Takashi Komuro was well known for his antics outside of—and occasionally _inside—_school as well as his notoriously bad grades and lazy attitude. Though Saeko remembered that most women desired him for one reason or another.

"I-I-" Takashi said in surprise as he tried to formulate a response.

"Coffee!" The employee said happily as he placed a small tray containing two steaming cups of coffee covered in whip cream and a small basket of soft rolls. "Enjoy!" the man said and placed a small candle on the table before lighting it. He dissapeared so quickly that Takashi was starting to wonder if he had imagined the entire thing.

Sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck, Takashi reached over and put the candle out with his finger. "Sorry about all this," Takashi told the woman before him. "I-" suddenly he realized just how _how_ the candle had been. "OWWWWWWW!" He squealed as he immediately dove his hand into the only source of liquid he could find. His coffee cup. His _steaming_ coffee cup.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Takashi cried even louder—and even less manly—as the pain got even worse. He flung his arm left and right and beat it upon the cool leather and against his still soaking wet clothes in a an attempt to soothe the burn on his hand.

Saeko, for her part, was giggling even harder than before as she watched the man before her act like a complete fool over a simple burn. Honestly, it wasn't like it hurt that much; she knew this for a fact.

"Will you...stop that!" Takashi demanded as he resorted to sucking on his burnt fingers in order to relieve himself of the pain. The slightly singed skin tasted awful and Takashi was left wondering how he could have burnt himself over something so simple as putting out a candle.

"Gomen," Saeko said after recovering from her giggles once more. "I do not know why I laughed," she said sheepishly. "Gomennasai," she repeated with a politer tone as she picked up her coffee and lightly sipped from it. The whipped cream tasted wonderful when it was mixed with the plain coffee that had been liberally doused in creamer. When she removed the cup from her lips and placed it down on the table, the man before her started stifling his own laughter. "What is it?" She asked, slightly confused as a few small giggles escaped his mouth.

"You still...still have...cream..." Takashi said in between giggles as he privately realized that he found the image of Lady Saeko with her mouth covered in whip cream oddly erotic. "You have whipped...whipped cream on your mouth still," he finished as he finally brought the laughing fit down.

Saeko's face turned bright red and she immediately assaulted her mouth with a thin white napkin with the intent of covering up her embarrassing mistake. "I'm sorry!" she said, thinking of all the _long_ talks on etiquette she had been given and how grievous of an error it was to make such a blunder such as she had. "Please-"

"It's okay Busujima-san," Takashi assured her, "I won't tell anyone," he promised as he drank from his own cup—his hand thankfully cool once more—and left the whip cream plastered across his face. Saeko, upon realizing what she had looked like, laughed outright rather than feeling shame.

Takashi froze ever so slightly upon hearing her laugh. It wasn't the refined giggle or calculating "hn" that most women would give. It was an honest, simply care free _laugh_. It sounded beautiful.

"I see now why you found it so funny," Saeko said after finally composing herself. She sipped from her own coffee once more and tentatively left the whip cream on her face. Unlike what her father had drilled into her mind, the man before her did not look revolted, he actually looked _happier_ to see her breaching such simple—yet undeniably necessary—etiquette protocols.

"If my mom could see me now," Takashi said with a smirk as he thought of his mom seeing him drinking coffee in such an improper way while in the company of a women who he had just met. _But had he really?_

He had shared a classroom with Lady Saeko ever since attending Fujima Academy. They had even worked together on projects before—though on those occasions they were always in larger groups. How had he never noticed her before? The answer was simple; he had been more focused on his dying relationship with a rapidly fading Rei to notice any other women around him.

"Indeed," Saeko said with a smirk as she took a small roll from the basket between them and popped it into her mouth. It tasted nice, butter had somehow been worked into the core of the loaf, but this actually enhanced the flavor rather than distracting from it.

The two sat in silence once again as they quietly ate their rolls and finished off their coffee. The entire time the storm was raging outside, the hail having grown so large that there was a serious possibility that they would shatter the glass windows. Luckily no such thing happened, but it was still slightly terrifying to see hail half the size of golf balls falling from the sky at incredibly high speeds.

After a few more moments the silence became unbearable and Takashi decided to speak up. "So uh..." Takashi started to say as Saeko looked up from the dregs of her coffee to stare at him curiously. "If you don't mind me asking," he said sheepishly, "why were you crying?"

Saeko's face clouded briefly before she absentmindedly brought a hand up to her cheek, which had stopped bleeding and—luckily for the shop employee—was mostly clean thanks to the heavy rain she had been running in. Her eyes were still a bit puffy; however, the coffee and the whipped cream had done wonders and the puffiness appeared to be receding.

"I think..." she said softly, "that we should talk about something else."

"What happened?" Takashi asked as he wondered why it mattered so much to him.

"It does not concern you," Saeko said calmly—though her voice was laced with iron—as she folded her hands on the table.

"Your cheek was bleeding and you were cryi-" Takashi continued, unafraid for some reason as he tried to figure out what had happened to the woman sitting across from him.

"Just drop it!" She roared and Takashi froze in surprise, "please just...drop it..."Saeko said softly as she started to shake ever so slightly.

"Busujima-san?" Takashi asked in surprise as he saw fresh tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"What is it with men?!" She snapped, though her anger was rapidly fading as she shook. "They just...just can't...take..." She started to say, only to clench her eyes and take a breath. Her composure resolved, she glared at Takashi. "You need to learn to accept no," she said and glanced out at the window. It was still storming. "I'll see you around," she told him before standing up to leave.

"Your not leaving are you?" Takashi asked in a shocked voice as he stared at her like she was crazy.

"I have to be getting back home," she informed him as she headed towards the door.

"Busujima-san you'll get destroyed if you try to go outside!" Takashi cried as he jumped out of the booth. "You can't-"

"Oyasuminasai Komuro-san," Saeko said as she started to open the door. She had to get out of here _now_. Before the memories assaulted her again and she broke down before someone as weak as _Komuro_.

"Wait!" Takashi said and did the only thing he could think of to stop her from leaving; most likely into certain death. He reached out and grabbed her hand. His hand connected with hers and he felt her turn, only for the sudden electric shock between them to stop all thoughts running through both of their minds.

"Wha-" Saeko started to say, only to freeze at the electric-like shock coursed through her entire body. "What are you doing?!" She cried in a high pitched tone as she stared at Komuro and then at his hand linked in hers.

"I'm not going to let you go get yourself killed," Takashi said stubbornly. Noticing the pain that flashed across her face, he moved closer. "Are you alright Busujima-san?" He asked again.

Saeko, upon hearing his words, felt the memories being triggered and grimaced as they came. _Why?_ She thought bitterly as fresh tears came against her will; she felt her knees start to shake as she remembered _his_ touch. _His mouth on hers_. She shivered and tried to break free of Komuro-san's grip, but she was too weak and he too strong. _How ironic..._

"Bu-Busujima-san?" Takashi asked as his eyes grew wipe upon seeing her tears. He was even further shocked when the blue haired kendo master threw herself into his arms—knocking both of them to the floor in the process—and sobbing as she finally broke down. "Bu-Bu-Busujina-san?" Takashi said in a tiny voice as he felt blood start to well up inside his nose at the sight of the curvy female wrapped around him. _Bad mind! Bad!_

"Just shut up and h-hold me," Saeko said softly as she sat on his lap and shook violently into his arms. She had no idea _why_ she was doing this or what had convinced her it was _anywhere_ near okay to do. But it felt _right_ and she didn't want to let go, so she simply held onto Komuro-san as if her life depended on it.

Takashi merely nodded and gently wrapped his arms around her as she cried. It scared every fiber of his being seeing lady Saeko crying so violently, but he would do as she had asked and pray that she didn't kill him when she recovered from whatever spell she seemed to be under.

Saeko felt his arms wrap around her and immediately felt more terror and more tears explode out from her body as she sobbed even more. She shouldn't be doing _this_. She was _Saeko Busujima_, not some petty coward who couldn't even hide her emotions from _Komuro_ of all people. What was going on!?

They stayed like that for a long time; Takashi gently rocking Saeko as she sobbed into his chest while the storm raged around them. It was awkward for the two of them, but neither was willing to let go of the other at the moment. Takashi felt duty bound to help her; Saeko couldn't let go of the comforting warmth that he gave off.

Eventually though the hail stopped, then the rain, and finally the thunder rolled by. Sighing softly, Saeko let go of Takashi. "Domo Arigato Takashi-san," Saeko said softly as she smiled thinly at him. "That...that meant a lot."

Takashi froze at her wording—which mixed an incredibly formal thank you with an incredibly personal name reference—before smiling at her. "Don't mention it," Takashi said with a chuckle. "Everybody needs to let stuff out from time to time," He said as she nodded in agreement.

"If you don't mind...I'd like to just talk about what happened...you brought it up anyways," she said, sounding defensive but also overly needy. She _had_ to get it off her chest, there was no way of avoiding it now.

Takashi's face grew serious and he nodded, "of course, it will stay between us don't worry," he promised her as they stood up and walked back towards the table. Saeko felt a massive surge of gratitude burst forth at his words. He barely knew her and yet he was willing to keep her secrets? On a whim? This man was truly something...

They sat down at the table—which was now lightly covered in coffee residue and bits of bread from when Takashi had hit the table chasing after Saeko—and she began her tale.

"I...I was on my way home," Sakeo said softly, "I guess I wasn't watching my surroundings very well," she added while privately thinking, _That's what you get for being distracted by petty things_. "While I was walking...some...some guy," she paused and Takashi slid his hand over and grasped her own. It was a bold move—and completely unintentional on Takashi's part; his hand had acted on it's own accord—but Saeko didn't comment on it. Like when he had held her, it was _weird_, but it felt _right_.

"He..he uh...jumped me and...uh," she paused again and felt a comforting squeeze come out of Takashi's hand. It reassured her more than any trophy she had ever won; more than any of the constant—but lacking—praise her father gave her. "He tried to...take advantage of me..." she said. "He was weak, a drunkard or something," she explained.

"I...took him apart," she momentarily lost sight of the coffee shop she was sitting in with Komuro as she relived her beating of the rapist. She hadn't had a weapon on her at the time, but that hadn't stopped her. She had used her hands. "There wasn't anything left..." she whispered softly as she saw the pile of bloody mush sitting before her as if it were her next meal. She was a monst-

"It's okay," Takashi said softly as he slid next to her—he had gotten up as soon as her eyes had glazed over—"you're alright," he assured her as she automatically slid back into his arms as if it were obviously where she was supposed to be.

"Why am I such a wimp!?" She muttered as she felt—impossibly—more fresh tears start to come forth. "I can't deal with a guy getting hurt!" She cried, "I can't get away from you!" She added, "I can't even stop crying!"

Takashi held her closer and whispered in her ear, "Shhh," he began stroking her hair. "Your the most talented girl I've ever met," he said honestly as she froze in surprise. "Your stronger than _anyone_ I know," he felt her relaxing as he continued speaking. "You are _not_ weak, your the exact opposite in fact," he assured her as she leaned into his chest; her tears already beginning to fade as she merely listened in shock. "Busujima Saeko, your are not a wimp for being human."

_Human?_ Saeko thought, _I don't think I'm not human...do I?_

"You okay?" Takashi asked for what felt like the hundreth time as he looked down at the girl in his arms. Huh, he would have never thought he would ever hold Busujima Saeko in his arms. But then again, he had never expected him and Rei to end on such bad terms either.

"Yeah," Saeko said softly as she looked up at him, her eyes no longer calculating; instead, they were now simply content. "You really-"

Takashi wasn't sure what brought it on, but the sight of her looking up at him with her blue eyes so happy, her face—minus the minor blood stain—so serene. He acted on instinct alone and leaned down to capture his lips with hers.

"You guys need a re-" the employee started to say as he re-entered the room, only to freak out at the sight of Takashi and Saeko about to kiss. "Woah!" he cried, "Go Komuro-san!"

Takashi froze and Saeko—whose eyes had been closed and her mouth had been partially open—immediately pulled away from him. Both were bright red and breathing a bit heavier than normal as they realized what had just happened. Before anyone could say anything, Takashi's phone rang.

"Hello?" Takashi said as he answered his phone. "Oh, hey mom," he said and scooted out of the booth to talk off in the corner nearby. "Yeah, I'm safe," he said and once he had reassured his mom, he hung up and headed back over to his table. To his dismay, he found Saeko gone; though his face brightened considerably upon seeing a small napkin covered in purple lipstick.

Picking up the note, he red the crudely drawn kanji and smiled. "_Fujima Dōjō, 14:30_".

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that, It took FOREVER to finish. Japan is an incredibly interesting country, I enjoyed learning about it while I wrote this fic. I'm on the fence if I'm going to end it here or continue on into a multi chapter fic. Please let me know in a review. Also, can someone tell me if Japan uses a 24 or 12 hour clock? I researched it but couldn't find anything. I assumed that it would be a 24 hour clock since the am/pm thing seemed more like a Western idea, but I could very well be wrong. So just let me know in that review you'll be giving me in a few minutes.**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Artist At Work

Chapter 2: The Artist At Work

It was 15:20 when Takashi finally arrived at the Fajimi Dōjō; he was pushing an hour late for his date with Busujima Saeko.

_Can I even really call it a date?_ Takashi wondered as he narrowly avoided hitting a car while trying to find a place to park his bike. Technically he was old enough to drive the vehicle, but he just so happened to be lacking in the license department.

Because of this, he wasn't particularly excited to park on campus. If someone saw him and he got reported to the police for driving without a license—again—he could only imagine the amount of trouble he would be in with his parents.

_There!_ Takashi thought as he caught sight of a small measure of space between a pair of cars that his bike would fit into easily. A car would have been hard pressed to fit into the overly crowded parking space, but the small, compact Honda VF1000R fit easily.

Once he had secured the bike and locked the sidestand in place, Takashi left the parking lot and headed towards the dōjō.

The Fujima Dōjō was one of the crown jewels of the academy. The facility housed not only top of the line equipment and sported some of the nicest luxuries that Takashi had ever seen, but it also contained an entire room dedicated to the trophies that had been earned by the academy's Kendo, Judo, Karate, and Martial Arts clubs. There was quite at collection.

Stopping inside the student entrance into the dōjō, Takashi calmly removed his shoes and placed them in on of the many smooth wooden cubicles that had recently been installed for the very purpose of holding shoes.

Upon exiting the student entrance and entering into the dōjō's interior, Takashi found that the facility was full of more students and other visitors than normal. Curious, he tried to listen in to the conversations around him as he respectfully made his way through the crowd towards the dōjō reserved specifically for the Kendo Club.

"Today's going to be so awesome!" A boy from a younger class shouted nearby as he bumped his fist into his friend's awaiting fist.

"Yeah! Busujima-sempai is going to kick Tosomaru-sempai's butt!" The boy's friend said with a dreamy smile on his face as Takashi's eyes widened.

_Tosomaru Dengen was here? That's what's goings on! The match is today!_ Takashi mentally thought as he neared the Kendo Dōjō. If he could have smacked himself without causing a scene he would have. She had invited him to the match as a polite thank you, not as a personal invitation.

Suddenly feeling a bit let down, Takashi slowed as he reached the entryway that led into the dōjō. Saeko-san hadn't wanted him to come out of any romantic reason, he had merely let his thoughts get away with him. He should have-

"Woo! Go Busujima-san!" Someone shouted from inside as a loud roaring could be heard as spectators began arguing in loud tones.

_Well, I might as well watch the match_, Takashi thought as he ultimately entered the dōjō. Upon entering, he immediately locked onto Saeko. She was decked out in her Kendo armor—whatever it was called—and she was holding her bamboo sword—a _shinai_—while trading blows with a similarly attired combatant.

_Woah_, Takashi thought as he watched the graceful dance of wood and feet. The two _kendōka_ moved gracefully around the small wooden floor that was serving as their arena while the crowd watched with renewed enthusiasm.

From what Takashi could determine as he took his seat near the front—how a nearly front row seat had remained open was beyond him—was that Saeko had just hit her opponent for the second time in the match while having yet to be hit. That meant she only had one more hit to go.

As he watched, Takashi couldn't help but hold his breath slightly. He had no emotional attachment to Saeko—or so he told himself—so he shouldn't care one way or another if she lost. Technically he should care because the school's reputation was riding on the match, but he honestly didn't care much for his school.

Yet here he was, trying to force more air into his lungs as he watched the purple haired _kendōka_ fight her way around the dōjō floor. He shouldn't be worried of course, her form was flawless and she herself was the national youth champion in the All Japan Kendo Federation.

As Takashi was thinking this, Saeko nearly gained the winning hit on her opponent; however, Tosomaru barely managed to maneuver out of the _shinai_'s path. The crowd went up in an uproar at the missed chance at victory.

"Go Busujima-san!" Takashi roared with the rest of the crowd—or at least the section that was rooting for her—as Saeko took a step back and brought up her defenses; obviously she was expecting an attack from her opponent.

Although he was just one teenager cheering in the midst of hundreds of fans, Takashi's voice rang out like a gun shot and Saeko's eyes widened in shock as her hands loosened slightly on her _shinai_.

Tosomaru took advantage of the distraction and charged her while yelling loudly. The entire room froze in shock as everyone took in a massive breath of air. Saeko stared down and found, to her immense surprise, that Tosomaru's _shinai_ had hit the right side of her _Dō_.

"Take that Busujima-baka," Tosomaru spat as he smirked from behind his _men_'s face guard before withdrawing back a few steps and reading his _shinai_ while the judges added in his cut into the score.

(Note: For those of you that are not familiar with Kendō—like myself—the _kendōka_'s armor is made up of several pieces: the Dō is their chest plate, the helmet is called a Men, the forearm pads are called Kote and so on. Hope that helps anyone that is scratching their heads!)

While the crowd was staring in shock, Saeko was trying to regain her focus while Takashi watched from the sidelines.

_What just happened?_ Takashi thought as he watched the suited up _kendōka_ prepare herself for the next clash. _Did...did I..._

"KIAAAA!" Saeko roared and charged Tosomaru with her _shinai_. The two _kendōka_ met briefly before backing away and trading several short, minor blows with their bamboo swords before Tosomaru delivered several powerful strikes.

"Go Busujima-san!" Takashi roared, louder this time, and thankfully Saeko did not lock up this time. Instead, she smirked at her opponent—who felt ice suddenly tear into his stomach—before she twisted slightly and hit Tosomaru's _shinai_ hard enough to force it away from its central position before his _Dō_.

"KIAAAA!" She roared once more and lunged forward, her _shinai_ hitting both sides of the _Dō_ before snapping the bottom of the Tokyo born _kendōka_'s _Men_. It was a bit overkill, but she felt he deserved it and it would also make up for her perfect victory being taken from her.

The room around them stood frozen for the second time within three minutes. Then someone shouted and suddenly the entire room erupted in roars of victory and outrage as Saeko and Tosomaru returned to their starting positions and assumed the position of _sonkyo_.

The referee waited a few seconds to let the crowd calm down before calling out, "_osame toh_" which was followed by Saeko and Tosomaru withdrawing their _shinai_ from their positions before each others throats and returning them to their "sheaths" on the side of their armored uniforms.

The two stood up after sheathing their blades and then took five steps back towards the white lines that boxed in their section of the dōjō floor.

"_Domo arigato gozaimashita_!" Saeko said in unison with Tosomaru while the two _kendōka_ bowed to each other. Once the ritual was complete, the pair straightened and then walked off of the arena floor.

"Busujima-san! Busujima-san! Busujima-san!" The crowd roared in approval as she began to remove her _Men_. Once she had finally removed the infernal contraption and undone the bandana that was wrapped around her head tightly she began to search the crowd, trying to find Takashi.

Before she could find him however, her father came over and gave her a hug. While mouth was hidden from the rest of the room's occupants behind her hair, he spoke in a calm, deadly voice.

"We will talk about your failure today when we return home daughter," Master Busujima said as his daughter's eyes widened in shock. He released her from the hug and put on a smile as he faced the crowd's view once again.

Saeko, unnerved, finished removing her armor and was left in her heavy _do-gi_ under robes were customarily worn under the Kendo armor during matches. Placing her equipment carefully—perhaps even lovingly—in a small travel bag, Saeko followed her father and several other men out of the dōjō.

"Busujima-san!" Takashi cried as he followed the entourage that was hastily leaving. "Wait," he said, only to be grabbed by one of the men leaving with her.

"Listen kid, Lady Busujima doesn't have time for fans right now," he grumbled before tossing the runt back into the crowd that was trying to exit the dōjō.

"Wai-" Saeko started to say, only for her father to grab her by the hand and pull her after him.

"He's just a fan, ignore him," Master Busujima growled as his private car—a luxurious but affordable Infiniti OX 56—pulled up to the sidewalk.

"Master Busujima, Lady Busujima," the driver said respectfully as he bowed from his position behind the wheel. The side door was opened immediately and the father and daughter combo easily entered the vehicle while the second chauffeur shut the door behind them before joining his comrad at the front of the vehicle. Behind them, the rest of her small entourage piled into a smaller car before following after the Infiniti.

"What was that?!" Master Busujima shouted as soon as the window between the drivers and the passenger section had been shut.

"F-father?" Saeko asked as she bowed her head. She had expected the anger from him but she did not expect the smack he gave her that sent the _kendōka_ flying into the side of the car. Ignoring the pain—she had been abused by him before, it was nothing now—Saeko stared up at her father, searching for an answer.

"You had that match in the bag!" Master Busujima snapped, "Tosomaru Dengen!" He complained, "the only _kendōka_ near your level; he should have been a pushover and instead he nearly beat you!"

"Father, I still-" Saeko started to say, only for the elder Busujima to glare at her with such anger that she was mentally preparing for another strike.

"You are the _national_ champion Saeko! You have your honor, your _reputation_ to defend! You cannot afford to make foolish mistakes!" He snapped before storming over to the other side of the small limo and crashing into the seat nearest to the minibar.

A long silence passed between the two while Saeko's father fixed a strong drink for himself. The only noises besides the mixing of alcohol was the near silent hiss of traffic outside. Even the drivers were abnormally quiet.

"Saeko..." Master Busujima said softly as he came back to sit beside his daughter. The purple haired Busujima had not even moved from the spot she had landed in when he had hit her.

She had merely righted herself and sat in the proper _seiza_ position. Her deep, rhythmic breathing told him that she was preforming _Mokuso_ in an attempt to calm down and not do anything rash.

Despite his anger, he was proud of his daughter. She had tried to harm him only once and that had been the last time. At least, if anything else, he had taught her the futility of giving into one's emotions and attempting foolish things while in the heat of the moment.

"I do not like being angry with you," he said at last as he took a strong sip of his drink. Not even coughing as he downed half the glass, he continued. "I am _very_ proud of you," he placed the glass down and folded his hands in his lap. "I...I merely want what is...best for you and I-"

"It's alright father," Saeko said softly, interrupting his speech as she opened her eyes. "I was wrong," she agreed and Master Busujima hid a smile—if it had been any other time, he would have punished her for interrupting him while he had been speaking, but he would allow it to slide _this_ time.

"Good," he said as the car pulled into the driveway of his estate. "Now I want you to go get ready for supper, we're dining with the Takagi's tonight," he told her.

"Yes father,"

* * *

_ I don't understand it_, Takashi thought as he parked his bike in the run down shack outside of the academy grounds that he stored it in. Locking the bike to the shack's wall and then closing the door, Takashi headed towards the front gate.

_ I thought I even heard her calling my name..._

Sighing, the black haired teenager entered the academy grounds and headed towards the boy's dormitories. He would never understand women.

"Hey Takashi!" Someone shouted to his right. Turning to face the speaker, Takashi found himself staring at Hisashi and Rei; the latter of whom was looking aggravated at the former while being wrapped around him.

Tearing himself from Rei, the gray haired student ran over and gestured for the two to start walking towards the dorms. Since that had been his original destination anyways, Takashi nodded and started to follow the other teenager.

"I'll catch up with you later Rei-chan!" Hisashi shouted over his shoulder; Rie, who had been looking aggravated, suddenly giggled and waved back. Takashi suppressed the urge to hit him.

"You two seem to be having a fun time," Takashi muttered as they walked.

"Yeah...that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Hisashi said softly as he glanced back to make sure Rei was out of ear shot.

"Is that so?" Takashi asked sarcastically as he opened the door that was before the stairwell that led up the second floor where he—and Hisashi as well—lived. "Well if your looking for pointers, you came to the wrong guy."

Hisashi looked angry for the briefest moment before shaking his head. "No," he said sternly. "We are _not_ going to fight over Rei," he said with such determination that Takashi was momentarily taken back.

"Takashi, are you alright with me dating Rei?" Hisashi asked, dead serious.

_Where is this coming from?_ Hisashi wondered briefly as he stared at the teen beside him. "I don't see how my opinion makes a difference," he said. "I have no part in her life."

_At least, not anymore..._

"Takashi..." Hisashi said irritably as the two walked down the second story hallway towards Takashi's room. Suddenly the gray haired teen stopped and sighed as he glanced down at the ground.

"Look...if you...if you don't want me to date Rei, I'll...stop dating her," he said and Takashi actually nearly tripped upon hearing the words.

"W-what!?" Takashi screamed at him.

"We promised to never let a girl come between us," Hisashi said as he looked up at his best friend. "I intent to honor my word if that is what you want."

Takashi looked at Hisashi for a moment, then he punched him square in the face. Completely unprepared for the attack, the martial arts enthusiast fell backwards and landed in an undignified heap on the floor as he clutched his nose.

"What the heck was that for!?" Hisashi demanded as Takashi glared at him.

"You are _not_ breaking Rei's heart over some stupid promise!" He snapped as he offered Hisashi a hand. Hisashi, looking utterly confused, merely looked at the hand.

"Is that a yes?" Hisashi asked as he accepted the offered hand up. "Or a no?"

"That's a yes, baka" Takashi said as his grin broke through. "Rei and me were finished before you came along anyways..." he said sadly as he pulled Hisashi to his feet.

"Must have been your looks," Hisashi said as he stood up. Then, smirking, he punched Takashi in the face, sending the black haired slacker to the ground in a similar manner. Still smirking, he offered Takashi a hand up just as he had done for Hisashi. "Though I noticed Saya was looking at you," Hishashi said with a teasing voice.

"Shove it," Takashi said with a chuckle as he hid his pain at Rei's breakup and allowed himself the joy of having his best friend back. It felt nice.

"What?" Hisashi said as they resumed their walk towards Takashi's room. "Are you emmbarwussed because Saya wikes yuu?!" He teased as their usual banter resumed almost as if it had never been interrupted.

"I'm seriously about to-" Takashi started to say, only for a loud crash to go off followed by a muffled cry of pain.

"What was that?" Hisashi said as his eyes narrowed at the door to their left; the source of the noise was behind it.

"I don't know," Takashi said as he and Hisashi moved slowly towards the door. A muffled struggle could be heard inside as more crashing noises echoed out into the hall. Someone screamed again before a loud thud was heard. "I don't like this," Takashi muttered.

"Come on, let's check it out," Hisashi said quietly as he reached for the door knob. "I've got a black belt after all, we'll be fine."

_Famous last words_, Takashi thought glumly as the door opened and the two teens barged into the small room.

* * *

**I was making it up as I went after Takashi shouted "go Busujima-san!" the first or second time. I honestly like how it turned out for a completely unscripted write. **

**Normally I plan all this out, but I just kept pulling these scenes out of my head and putting it on paper. Oh, and how do you like that cliff hanger? I think it turned out beautifully.**

**What could POSSIBLY be behind the door? You'll have to wait to find out!**

**Also, thank you for telling me about the 24 hour clock. I was told about an hour after posting by a friend, but thank you anyways for informing me. **

**If any of you happen to be Kendō enthusiasts, please let me know how the competition scene went. I have never been to a Kendō competition before, nor have I even really paid attention to it before. But I think I was able to research enough to write the scene out.**

**Please let me know what you think of the fic in a review, feel free to criticize, that's what I'm doing this for. (Aside from the general enjoyment I get from reading your reviews of course).**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3: Antics of the Young

Chapter 3: Antics of the Young

As the door flew open and Takashi and Hisashi barged into the small bedroom, the two boys took in the sight before them.

Bruised and bloody and crumbled up in a terrified ball of pain in the center of the trashed bedroom, Hirano Kohta was being viciously torn apart by a trio of third year students with their bare hands.

"Kohta!" Takashi shouted in horror as Hisashi shot forward with the ease and graceful confidence that only a man who had earned a black belt in _true_ karate could possess. The gray haired second year slid smoothly under the right hook that one of the third year's had thrown at him and popped up like a coiled spring.

His open palm easily slid under his larger opponent's guard and a loud crunch could be heard as the bully's jaw was forcibly pushed upward—probably crushing a few teeth—before the unconscious third year crashed into the bedroom's back wall.

Before their buddy had even hit the floor, Takashi had jumped into the fray with a crescent kick that even Hisashi could envy. The _mikazuki geri_ snapped perfectly into the third year to Kohta's right; the recipient of the strike flew backwards and into an already damaged bookcase.

Clutching a busted and bruised nose that was now streaming thickly with blood, the third year pointed at the two new arrivals and barked out, "what are you standing there for?! Do something!" With that, the blonde—the one with the broken nose—shot forward towards Takashi with murder blazing in his brown eyes.

"I've got right!" Takashi shouted over to Hisashi as he ducked low—narrowly avoiding the punch that the blonde third year had thrown at him—before twisting to the side and delivering another kick into the brute's stomach.

Hisashi merely grunted in acknowledgment before turning to deal with the final third year student. He was the smallest of the three, but still beefier than the slightly smaller Hisashi. Despite his larger frame, however, the third year was nowhere near as dangerous as the gray haired second year before him.

Without a single stereotypical yell, Hisashi slid forward with the same liquid-like grace that he had displayed earlier. While the jock was still trying to decide what to do, Hisashi was upon him.

Two rapid kicks followed by a perfect triple punch combo saw the third year join his compatriot by the wall in a similar looking heap.

Across the room, Takashi had just taken a brutal left-right punch combo to the face; he countered with an equally devastating headbutt followed by a knuckle sandwich to to the blonde haired third year's mouth.

Though he was now outnumbered and worse for ware than either of his opponents, the blonde refused to give up. He snarled at Takashi and charged again—showing little common sense by trying the _same_ exact tactic as before. Takashi—like before—dodged the charging blonde and nailed him with a snap kick to the back. The brute flew across the room—over a still immobilized and terrified Kohta—as Takashi shouted out, "Hisashi!"

Understanding immediately, Hisashi took a step forward and delivered a perfect spin kick that connected with the blonde's face. The bully became horizontal briefly before he slammed into the wall upside down and unconscious; with a groan, the third year slid down onto the top of the pile of his comrades.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Takashi shouted triumphantly as he fist bumped an equally amused—if only slightly more reserved—Hisashi. Turning to face Kohta, he offered the second year a hand up.

"You alright Kohta?" Hisashi asked as he eyed the pile of bodies against the wall.

"Uh, y-yeah!" Kohta said with a smile as the sound of running feet could be heard outside. Moments later and a trio of teachers entered the room and took in the sight of the obviously assaulted Kohta, the slightly winded Hisashi and Takashi, and then finally their gazes came to rest on the trio of third years that were crumpled against the wall.

"Komuro! Igou!" The lead teacher snapped in irritation as the two students in question stared at him in blatant curiosity, "Headmaster's office! Now!"

* * *

"Sorry guys..." Kohta said as he Takashi and Hisashi exited the Headmaster's office. The two boys had been knocked down quite a few notches after the two hour long lecture on 'preserving the school's sacred reputation of tranquility and maturity.'

"It's fine," Takashi said sullenly as the three students began walking towards the general direction of the cafeteria. It was nearly closing time by now, but all three were too famished to care about the 'official' serving hours for students.

"I still don't see how we got in trouble," Takashi added as they exited the front office and crossed across the courtyard. "I mean, we _saved_ Kohta!"

"It's the Headmaster," Hisashi, ever the cool head, said calmly. "He knows we did the right thing, but he had to reprimand us for it. If he had not, the other students would have seen it as an excuse to start fights again."

"Teacher's pet," Takashi muttered under his breath as the trio came upon the cafeteria. Rather than attempt the front entrance, which all three knew to be under lock and key, they turned to the right and walked along the side of the dining hall. After only a few moments of walking they came to the rear of the facility and quietly walked out of sight of the main campus cameras.

"Is this a good idea?" Kohta asked as Hisashi and Takashi began searching the windows in a manner that showed they had committed this act previously. Kohta had, like most of the male students at the academy, broken into the cafeteria before; he simply wasn't the type to do it confidentially however.

"Do you want to starve all night?" Takashi asked casually as he continued to search the windows for something. The search proved to be futile when Hisashi gave a near silent grunt of triumph and pulled a small key out of an all but invisible crack in the window frame. With smiles that could have rivaled the sun with their radiance, the three boys quickly unlocked the window and hid the key before slipping into the cafeteria.

"You remember the last time we did this?" Takashi asked as they crept like ghosts through the deserted rows of tables and chairs. The massive eating facility projected an eerie feeling as they moved silently towards the kitchens.

"Yes..." Hisashi mumbled as they neared the door that led into the kitchens, and more importantly, the pantry. "We spent two months cleaning the courtyard..."

"The Headmaster made you clean the courtyard?" Kohta asked in surprise. He had never heard of that story before. "B-but...it's nothing but dirt!" He argued as Hisashi picked the lock to the kitchen doors, which casually swung open after an explosive click.

"He has a sick sense of humor," Takashi assured his friend before they scurried through the kitchens and into the 'promised land.'

One of the most enjoyable benefits of attending an ultra-high grade academy is that it comes with an equally ultra-high grade kitchen. With said kitchen came a first rate kitchen staff, and _oh_ could they cook.

This translated into prime ribs, glazed hams, smoked turkeys, filleted fish, boiled calamari and smashed crab. It meant there were tubs of golden mashed potatoes, sliced carrots, diced squash, and broiled rice. There was a sea of food and an ocean of drinks, and that was just for dinner. Hardened pastries and browning fruit were still cluttered around the pantry storerooms from breakfast and lunch as well.

"I think I'm in heaven," Kohta said, drooling slightly, as he gazed in wonder at the large assortment of various food products.

"I think I'm going to end up cleaning the courtyard again," Hisashi deadpanned.

"Stop your grumbling, let's eat!" Takashi said with his trademark smile before charging headfirst into the piles of food without missing a beat.

"I gotta agree to that!" Kohta shouted before joining the third year.

Hisashi, ever the more reserved student, merely sighed before smiling and chasing after them. "Save some for me!"

* * *

Takashi, hours later, was sound asleep in his room inside the academy when he was rudely brought back into the realm of reality.

_BZZZZZzzzz_

"Huh?"

_BZZZZZZZzzzzz_

Takashi groggily rolled over and found himself face to face with his cell phone, which was vibrating madly. Groaning, the teenager picked it up and flipped it open before placing it against his right ear.

"Hello?" He asked, confused as to who would be calling him at two in the morning on a school night.

"Takashi-san?"

"Lady Busujima?" Takashi all but shouted in surprise.

"Please, call me Saeko," the Kendo master said softly as the sounds of cars passing by could be heard in the background.

"O...okay," Takashi said, momentarily taken back. "What-"

"Can you meet me outside of that coffee shop in ten minutes?" Saeko asked, her voice seemingly calm, but Takashi could sense that she was on the verge of falling apart once again.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

**I'm _back_**


	4. Chapter 4: A Shoulder to Lean On

**A/N: (IMPORTANT) Master Busujima will be OOC in this chapter. I'll explain this later, just roll with it for now.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Shoulder To Lean On

Takashi arrived at the small coffee shop a full hour and a half _after_ he was supposed to meet Saeko at the coffee shop. To the third year student's immense relief, Saeko was still sitting quietly inside the shop when he finally walked through the front doors.

As a small metal bell rang softly over his head to indicate a customer had arrived, Takashi made his way over to the booth Saeko was sitting in. As he approached, her head lifted and sleepy brown met pained blue while an electric shock shot through the two of them. Saeko looked back down and Takashi blushed slightly.

"Hey," he said as he slid into the both seat across from her, "what's up?" Saeko remained silent as she stared down at her hands folded inside the center of her lap. Takashi grew worried and tried again to find out what was bother her. "Seriously Saeko-san," he said, peering at her intently, "what's the matter?"

Saeko continued to stare down into her lap as if debating something of grave importance before she finally sighed heavily. Takashi, on the verge of giving up, was shocked when the silent atmosphere of the deserted coffee shop was broken by her alluring voice.

"Do you...remember the last time we were here?" She asked softly while she refused to look up and meet his eyes.

"Yeah," Takashi said, a faint blush adorning his cheeks as images of the two talking, holding hands, and especially him holding her flashed across before his eyes.

"You..." Saeko, being incredibly uncharacteristic, paused as she took in a shaky breath before continuing. "You said that...everyone needs to let stuff out from time to time, right?"

"Of course," Takashi told her, starting to see where this was going. Something had happened again. Something terrible.

"I'd...just like to talk about it, if that's alright," Saeko said softly as the faintest hint of a bitter smirk slid across her face. "You brought it up anyways."

Takashi couldn't help but see the irony of the whole situation. She had said nearly the same words to him the last time she had gone through a terrible ordeal. They were even in the same coffee shop again. In the very same booth in fact.

"Of course, it will stay between us, don't worry," Takashi said with a soft smile as he repeated his response from before as well. To his relief, Saeko's small bitter smirk began to melt into a true soft smile before she began to speak. Once the first word had left her mouth however, the smile vanished.

"I was at dinner...with my father and the Takagi's," Saeko began...

* * *

_"Lady Saeko," Takagi's father, Souichiro Takagi, spoke up, "my family and I were very impressed with your recent victory in the Fajimi Dōjō."_

_ "_Arigato_ Master Takagi," Saeko said, truly honored by the don's praise. _

_ The __kendōka__ sat in the middle of the table across from Saya Takagi. To Saya's right sat her mother, Yuriko Takagi, while an empty chair—a sad reminder that Saeko's mother was no longer with her—sat to Saeko's right. Souichiro Takagi sat at the head of the table while her father, Kage Busujima, sat at the far end of the table facing his former student._

_ "I agree with my husband," Yuriko said as she gracefully used her chopsticks to lift portions of her _donburi oyakodon_ out of the rice bowl before her and into her mouth. "Your performance was excellent."_

_ "_Arigato_ Lady Takagi," Saeko repeated, though she did not sound any less honored to hear such praise from such a respected woman._

_ "It was impressive," Saeko's father said gruffly as he eyed his daughter with an odd look. "But not her best match."_

_ "That is true my friend," Souichiro said as he eyed his former master with a look of vague concern. "But you cannot expect every journey to be better than the last, nor can you expect to climb a mountain without having to one day come back down."_

_ "Wise words, Master Takagi," Saeko said politely as she sipped from her white porcelain cup softly._

_ "Yes," her father said softly as he shifted his eyes off of her, "they were."_

_ "Saya has mentioned to me that you will be taking your final tests for the term soon," Yuriko said as she expertly eased the tension out of the room. "Though I doubt either of you have much to worry about."_

_ "The final tests produce something of a challenge I suppose," Saeko admitted as she privately thanked Saya's mother for being so socially adept. Lady Takagi was probably the only one in the entire room that could handle social interaction well, now that she thought about it._

_ "As if!" Saya said with a playful smirk, "those things are such a joke!"_

_ "I wonder how young Takashi Komuro will fair," Yuriko said with a meaningful glance at Saya. Unbeknownst to anyone else in the room, Saeko's ears perked up as she immediately became interested in Saya's response._

_ "That stupid moron will probably end up eating his exam sheet," Saya remarked with scorn and distaste as she scowled at the mere thought of Takashi Komuro._

_ "He would undoubtedly do better if someone tutored him," Sourichiro remarked with the faintest hint of a mischievous grin._

_ "As if!" Saya repeated as she looked away, hiding her blush to all but Saeko._

_ Does...does Saya like Takashi?_

_ Saeko had yet to properly organize her thoughts—or for that matter feelings—about Takashi Komuro. She had undoubtedly been drawn to him during their brief encounter only the day before, however, she was not sure if it had simply been a heat-of-the-moment sort of thing or if there was real attraction there._

_ She had noticed him, of course, throughout their time at Fajimi Academy, but she had never noticed him in _that_ way. Sure, plenty of the girls that attended their school thought he was attractive, but Saeko had never been very big on noticing men for their looks. Or for any other reason really._

_ She simply hadn't thought about it before. Especially not with Takashi Komuro._

_ And now she was..._

_ "I think Ta...Komoru-san will surprise us all," Saeko said after a brief silence had encompassed the dining room yet again._

_ "Why do you think that?" Saya asked, surprise and naked curiosity blatantly covering her features._

_ "He might be a fool," Saeko admitted as she thought of all the pranks Takashi had engineered and the detentions that had followed them all, "but he has proven in the past that he can do the impossible."_

_ Such as selflessly comforting the most antisocial and deadly female at Fajimi Academy._

_ "Pft!" Saya said, though she was eying Saeko with an odd gleam in her eyes. Saeko almost swore it was jealousy or paranoia, but instead she shrugged it off as Saya just being Saya._

_ "I would not be so quick to ignore Lady Saeko's observation," Sourichiro said as his bowl was removed and replaced by a uniformed servant wearing the colors of the Takagi estate._

_ "What event in the past are you referring to, daughter?" Kage asked suddenly as he stared at his daughter intently. He had seen the soft blush that had barely graced her features when she had mentioned the Komuro boy's name._

_ Saeko's all but unnoticed blush suddenly became significantly more prominent as she realized where her father's thoughts were leading him._

_ "I..." she began, but faltered as she failed to come up with a believable excuse._

_ "Answer the question!" Kage roared, suddenly furious, as he glared at his daughter._

_ "Sensei!" Sourichiro said in surprise as he witnessed the uncharacteristic display of anger from his former teacher._

_ "F-father, I-"_

_ "What is Komuro to you, daughter?" Kage demanded, completely unaware that he had an audience as he pushed his chair away and marched over to where his daughter sat._

_ "I don't even-"_

_ "He was the boy at the dojo wasn't he?! The one you tried to talk to!" Kage roared as realization dawned across his features._

_ "Father, I promise you that we are strictly-"_

_ SMACK!_

_ The room fell silent as Saeko stared at her father in complete shock, her body frozen solid as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. Her father had hit her before, however, it had always been in the name of discipline and never before had he hit her hard enough to truly hurt her. And he had _never_ hit her in public._

_ At least not until right now._

_ "Yuriko," Sourichiro said calmly, neither his face nor his voice revealing anything, "would you kindly show the girls the koi pond. I know how much Saeko enjoys them."_

_ "Of course, husband," Yuriko said, her face also an impassive mask as she stood up and—taking a shocked Saya's hand—led both her daughter and Kage's out of the dining room._

_ The screaming started the second the thick wooden door shut._

* * *

"And then I just...took off," Saeko said softly as she finished the tale. Her eyes had already been tearing up, however now they were threatening to burst. "Lady Yuriko shouted something as I took off, but I can't remember what she said now."

"That's alright," Takashi said as he gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "I'm not like Saya," he joked, "I don't need everything to be perfect."

As she had opened up to Takashi, she had moved one of her hands across the table. Takashi had unquestioningly reached across the table and held her hand.

_He doesn't need me to be perfect_, Saeko thought as she looked at him with wet eyes. Her father, though she knew he loved her, had become more and more strict and cold to her over the years. He had demanded perfection from her. Takashi had demanded nothing.

"This is the part where I'm supposed to laugh, isn't it?" Saeko said with a small smile as Takashi chuckled softly.

"Following the rules are overrated," he said with a wink before their second order of coffee arrived. The clerk—the same one that had worked at the coffee shop the last time they had been there—silently placed the two regular coffees with extra cream and whip onto the table before backing away to give them their privacy.

"I am sure you would know more about that than me," Saeko said as she blew on the hot drink gently in an somewhat vain effort to cool it.

"Oh please," Takashi said as he bravely took a brief sip of his own coffee before he immediately began coughing it back up. "Owwww!" He cried, "hot hot hot hot hot!"

Saeko laughed at Takashi's attempt at being manly until her sides hurt. After she had finally stopped laughing, her face grew somber. "Thank you, Takashi-kun, for being there for me."

"D-don't m-m-mention it, Saeko-chan," Takashi said, stuttering slightly at the honorific that she had added to his name. Kun was generally used for loved ones or great friends, however, Takashi had no idea where he fell in Saeko's eyes in _that_ regard.

"I should be going..." Saeko said softly even though she would rather stay with Takashi. She didn't want to go home.

"I'll walk you back," Takashi said as he stood up with her before paying for their coffee. Saeko didn't protest when he followed her out of the shop, nor did she back away when he boldly held her hand as they walked back towards the academy grounds.

Takashi couldn't tell because of his own heavy blushing and the darkness of the streets, but he was almost certain that Saeko had an equally heavy blush covering her features.

They returned to the academy only a short while later and they stopped in the middle of the courtyard that separated the boy's and girl's dorms.

"_Oyasumi nasai_, Saeko-chan," Takashi said as he turned to face the purple haired kendo master.

"_Oyasumi nasai_, Takashi-kun," Saeko said as she also faced the brown haired prankster.

Overjoyed blue met anxious brown as the two teenagers slowly melted into the other. Before either knew what they were doing, Takashi had leaned forward and Saeko found herself leaning in as well.

The world exploded in bright lights as Saeko's stomach buzzed with a trillion tiny bees as her lips connected perfectly with Takashi's. The brown haired third year felt a similar reaction as his own stomach buzzed with unchained emotion while his hands found their way to Saeko's waist. The purple haired ___kendōka__ gracefully slid her hands into Takashi's hair._

_ Neither was sure just how long they stayed like that, however, the kiss ended eventually and they were left holding each other, lips barely apart, in the middle of a ____very__ public place._

_ "Meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow before school," Takashi whispered softly, his warm breath sending shivers down Saeko's spine._

_ "It's a date," she agreed before kissing him quickly once more before turning around and heading back towards her dorm. Though she wasn't one to seek out romantic relationships, Saeko knew fully well how to attract a man's attention. Needless to say, she made her exit ____very__ interesting for Takashi._

_ She had never been happier to wear such a tight fitting dress._

* * *

___**Again, I know that Master Busujima—Kage to his friends—was very OOC . I am aware that he is an honorable man. I will explain his actions in the next chapter. For now, just enjoy that lovely bit of fluff at the end of the chapter.**_

___**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

___**Lostsword**_


End file.
